mianite_worldsfandomcom-20200214-history
NPCs
NPCs Throughout the seasons of Mianite Worlds, there have been a lot of NPC (Non-Player Characters) who have showed up. Some had a larger impact than others, but regardless they were all awesome! So here is a complete list of them all! Note: Gods and Godly Entities have their own page! = Cam Edenson Cam was born in the port town of Ederen. He lived a rough life, partially by choice at first but later because there was nothing else. He was quick witted and snarky traits got him in a fair share of fights. When he was 14, he was cornered by a wealthy merchants son. Things escalated quickly into a fight. The merchant’s son pulled a knife, and Cam had to kill him. He became a wanted criminal, and was forced to flee the port. Cam's life from this point to when the heroes met him is mostly unexplained. At some point he became a rather successful scientist, engineer, quantum physicist, and madman. We can assume due to his knowledge of the Labs that he used to work for them and that he was potentially trained in their halls. Cam's creations, the 'Bots' followed the Heroes around, observing them in the New Lands. ZER0 malfunctioned and lead them to Cam's Labs, where it sealed them in and overloaded the Fission Reactor and Particle Accelerator. The other Bots attempted to stop ZER0, but where unsuccessful. Cam arrived in the middle of everything, freaking out slightly and attempted to fix the damage. After realizing there was no way to escape, he took one of the Heroes' suggestions and "Fired a black hole at the wall because why the fuck not!" . During the resulting implosion, Cam shouted out his now legendary line- "I NEVER GOT LAID!". In the Season Two World, 'Rimerlan', Cam was very active. He crashed in the desert with an empty clone vat and a reactor which promptly irradiated and mutated a nearby village, resulting in some... Interesting... Monsters... He arrived in the Port a few weeks later, only to discover that, whist drunk, he had done the dirty with this world's Ianite. His reaction. "Oh gods, I banged IANITE! What a way to lose your virginity! HELL! Her brothers are going to VAPORIZE me!" He apparently went on a bit of a joy-ride throughout space and time, nearly destroying the universe with paradoxes. He also visited the realm Lux originates from. After arriving in the town through his Time Gate, which in Cam fashion promptly exploded, he began construction of his new Lab. He vanished again for a time before flying through the Giant Nether Portal and nearly crashing into Lux's House. He then took the Heroes to his lab which always in Cam fashion had partially exploded, and began constructing the Midnight Exigent Power Armor, and he worked on repairing the Time Gate. Since he has a greater awareness of events as the unfold in the world due to his numerous observation bots, and the fact that he comes from a version of our future, he has made it his goal to preserve the timeline. Unfortunately everyone messed the timeline up horribly. His new task is to try and manipulate events with his knowledge to make things less crap. Lux Not much is known about Lux at this time. She is apparently some form of knight or guard in a different realm. She serves under the Holy Ones, a mysterious council in her world. She was awoken in the night and told to come quickly. She only had enough time to don her armor and sword and rush to the Grand Hall, where the Holy One's sent her into the portal with literally no information on her mission. She was given a house in the Abandoned Village by a hero, and spent her time gathering resources and just living for a while. After the Nether Invasion began, she was tasked with holding one front, while Commander Kents and his men held the other. She held out against the Pigmen for over a week, before the heroes found out she was also in a relationship with Aylina, which mad Star mad. Dianite blew up Lux's house and she was forced to move, leaving the front exposed, leading to Kents' camp being surrounded and Kents' death. It was revealed in the Short Story, 'Broken' , that Lux sacrificed herself in the final battle to save Aylina. Ender Knight Ender Knight was the last of the Ender Knights in the Season One world. He contacted the heroes in the End, having been sent by the Elder Council to find aid. He took them before the Council where they were informed that in Ianite's absence, the Heart of the End was dieing, and that the End was unstable. They were told to bring any Ianite related artifacts to them in the hopes that they could be used to find her, or at the very least restabilize the Heart. However when they returned, Ender Knight was gone, the Elders were slaughtered, and the Tower was in ruins, swarming with Wither Bosses. A 'Dark Force' destroyed the Heart, using it to enhance their own powers. Ender Knight was later found, captured, in the Maze of Doubt. He gave the heroes his only tool, the Ender Key, which was used to rescue Ianite. He then became her personal guardian, protecting her as best he could. He is believed to have been slain during the Finale by Dark Force. Dark Force Dark Force was a mysterious entity that caused quite a bit of trouble in Season One. Dark Force destroyed the Heart of the End and served under Botan for a long time before merging fully with his host, Conf. Darkonf (Dark Force and Conf merged) then stole energy from Ianite and Dianite whilst they were imprisoned. Darkonf also claimed the Mask of Athar, an ancient artifact belonging to the Wizard God Athar, becoming more powerful than even the gods. In the end, Botan attempted to destroy his family as punishment for his gained powers, and AtharConf struck him down with nearly all of his powers, destroying his physical form. Conf then threw the Mask into the void, and returned to the life of a (relatively) mortal man. Tickey Tickey, Timer's Sister, is a very fiery emotionally driven entity. Often angry and cursing, or trolling the crap out of everyone in a 30 mile radius, she is certainly a memorable character. Tickey was sent back in time during the Event, and only recently reunited with her brother. She is much less cautious and rarely thinks before acting. Timer Timer is an entity that has been tormenting the Heroes for a few months. He would leave notes on their person, telling them to kill others. Those who followed Timer'so orders were rewarded, those who did not often found themselves targeted by them. Timer was sent forward in time during the Event, and only recently reunited with his sister, Tickey. He is much calmer and tends to plan things out carefully; unlike his sister. (WIP)